


08. Weeks

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [8]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, Gen, Pre-Movie: The Old Guard (2020)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Weeks. Andromache the Scythian finds Quýnh in the Gobi desert after weeks of riding hard, horses dying of thirst beneath her; after years of searching, combing sand dunes and jungle depths and learning new languages to ask after her in small villages. Quýnh had long ago given up any hope of being found.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Quynh | Noriko
Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	08. Weeks

Quýnh wandered the Gobi so long the moon changed phases three times, waxing-full-waning. It's only a sliver in the frigid night above her, almost no light save the stars left in the whole world to guide her tired steps forward. One more. One more. One more.

Eventually, she will either find the end of this wretched sand or she will die and stay dead.

As long as she keeps moving, she will not have to sleep and dream those _dreams_ of a Western woman with blood on her blade, eyes searching moonless nights for Quýnh, who will never find her.


End file.
